


Regina Receives Visitors

by lzclotho



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzclotho/pseuds/lzclotho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Henry come to visit Regina in the hospital after the woman suffered a head injury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regina Receives Visitors

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tumblr gifset](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31232) by helenastacie. 



 

They’d been told she was finally well enough to have visitors. “The hit to her head changed her,” Whale said, and his voice sounded a warning in Emma’s head.

"He’s her kid and he needs to see her," Emma said. She put her hand on Henry’s shoulder and directed him toward the room. It had been a week since the accident. Emma had been coming by every day to assure Henry — and herself, truth told — that she was being treated well by the hospital staff. But she couldn’t get past the observation window until today. Regina would stare out the window of her room for hours, looking for something. Emma was sure that something was Henry, so here he was.

Henry pushed through the door first, Emma just a step behind. She took in the empty bed a second before she noticed the figure curled up in a chair on the far side wearing an oversized white cardigan sweater. Brunette hair curled over the collar of the sweater.

"Mom!"

The figure turned at the call from Henry, uncurling a little. Brunette hair fell across her face, partially obscuring wan, tired features. Emma noticed the woman’s expression was blank, rather than any of a dozen other emotions she would have expected for a woman greeting her son. Her stomach began to sink and twist, a knot of dread forming.

"Henry," Emma said quietly, reaching for his shoulder and wanting to pull him back.

"Henry?" Regina’s voice came out thin and weak, very young. All descriptions she never would have thought to use for the former Evil Queen of fairytales. Certainly never for the firm-fisted mayor of Storybrooke, Maine.

When Regina turned fully around in the chair, Henry stopped moving toward her. He’d finally noticed the same thing as Emma. Regina’s gaze held curiosity, looking between Henry and Emma, but she didn’t _recognize_ either of them.

Regina looked at Emma expectantly. “Is this your son?” she asked.

Henry looked back at Emma, the confusion plain in his face. She nodded and smiled reassuringly. “He’s our son, Regina. This is Henry.”

Regina blinked, then took in Henry once again. "You’re very handsome. We named you after my father, you know.” Her smile was vague, but the idea of a connection with Emma and Henry seemed to be pleasing to her.

Henry fell into her arms, hugging her and, if Emma knew him, hiding his face. “I know,” he murmured against her neck.

Emma stepped closer to the hugging pair, dithering between sitting on the bed or kneeling at Regina’s feet. Regina seemed to noticed the struggle and a playful smile — _a playful smile!_ — tugged at the unpainted and slightly parched lips. Emma felt heat fill her cheeks and sat down hard on the bed. Regina chuckled softly and Emma couldn’t help but respond the same way.

 

 


End file.
